Concurrently with the advance in weaponry which rely on detecting infrared radiation emanating from the object to be intercepted, infrared countermeasures (IRCM) devices using infrared technology have been fabricated to counter (render ineffective) the aforementioned weaponry. For example, as is well known, heat seeking missiles, whether launched from aircraft or from the ground, usually track the object by scanning the infrared radiation emitted therefrom. Helicopters and aircraft, for example, have been adapted to incorporate equipment which emit pulsed infrared radiation over a wide field of view, the heat seeking missile being confused by the pulsed infrared radiation and no longer able to track the real target. However, one of the prime functions of any IRCM device is that it be light weight, relatively inexpensive and provide a fairly large azimuthal coverage. Further, it would be desirable if the IRCM device can be utilized in an alternate, or dual mode, configuration. For example, obvious efficiencies would occur if the IRCM device could be utilized as a collision avoidance beacon in addition to a countermeasure mode.
PRIOR ART COUNTERMEASURE TECHNOLOGY HAS EMPLOYED LIGHT SYSTEMS WHEREIN A ROTATING INFRARED SOURCE IS ELECTRONICALLY PULSED, PULSES OF INFRARED RADIATION BEING EMITTED TO THE ADJACENT ENVIRONMENT. However, these prior art systems generally fail to provide the characteristics of light weight, small size, low cost and large azimuthal coverage required for an effective IRCM device.
Further, it would be desirable if the IRCM device would have an alternate, or dual mode, capability for reasons of efficiency, reduced cost, etc. For example, an IRCM device mounted to a helicopter or aircraft should preferably have the capability of operating in the IRCM mode when in a hostile area and as a collision avoidance beacon in a non-hostile area.